summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Vexar
Vexar (ベクサー, bekusaa) is a character from Summon Night Ex-These: Yoake no Tsubasa and one of the antagonists for the first half of the game. Personality He’s a trickster that use his charisma to deceive others. He himself doesn’t think that he does what is right (Even though he is a self proclaimed “Nice Guy”). He appreciates his freedom, so but he will never go out of his way to do something just because it’s “the right thing to do”. For him, freedom is one of the most important thing in life, so he will also help anyone that has to do something by force. He is also a womanizer and is very proud to never have broken a promise with a lady. Background He was a Wanderer traveling alone until he met the Frarzen Linear along the way. She “kind of” recognized him as her master and started to assist him in whatever he did. At one point, they became aware of the irregularities in the world and became lost and afraid. It was when Xana appeared and saved them from the despair by becoming their Guide. Vexar feels eternally indebted with her. During their journey, Vexar started to treat Xana as a goddess and he probably didn’t noticed that this made Linear very jealous. She brought them to the Tower of Reincarnation, however, they got afraid of becoming someone completely different, feeling it was like dying, so they choose to stay in the Boundary of Worlds, living eternally as themselves. Vexar calls this “the third option”. Even so, Vexar promised he would repay Xana for all she had done for them. Development Vexar start to notice something was very wrong some people started to disappear. He listened to rumor that pointed to Byakuya doing suspicious activities, so he decided to interfere with their work. He discovered they were freezing Attached Ones and sending Wanderers to the tower against their will and he decide to help them. At this point, it got clear to both him and Linear that Xana was not the same person they knew. Later, they discovered Xana was possessed by a shapeless monster called Exena and the heroes joined their team to fight against it. A short time later, Vexar got serious injured fighting against Byakuya members. To cure him, Linear went to look for a sacred healing water in a extremely dangerous place and Vexar begged for the main characters to help her. They were able to return safely to the village bringing the water that saves Vexar’s life. Vexar not only thanked the protagonists but also apologized to them saying he thinks Linear bitter way of talking is probably the fault of his bad influence on her. Later, when the heroes enter in the Tower of Reincarnation, Vexar appears alongside Linear to help them. Exena uses Xanas appearance to make their guard fall, but this only makes Vexar more furious. He says that he never broke a promise with a lady before, but this was over now that Exena killed Xana. He would never be able to repay for her kindness and it was all Exena’s fault. For one moment, even Exena - a being without a soul or heart of its own - became frightened of Vexar. After the final battle, Vexar still chooses to remain living in the Boundary of Worlds with Linear. Trivia *Vexar and Linear’s relationship is very much like Forte and Keina’s relationship. *It’s never clear where he got his light saber, but it was probably with Linear. Gallery SNEX-Vexar02.jpg|Vexar's full body art SNCollectionET-Vekser.jpg|Vexar in Summon Night Collection Category:Characters Category:Summon Night Ex-These Character